Forbidden Love
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Forbidden Love is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12


**Summary: **Rosalie Swan is cheerleader at Knutsford High School. She's popular, beautiful and smart. Rosalie is dating Emmett Mason, the head of Knutsford's football team. Rosalie has everything she's ever wanted. Her life is perfect. But Rosalie's world turns upside down with the arrival of a new English teacher, Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie finds herself drawn to the English teacher and it's not long before the two started sleeping together behind Carlisle's wife, Esme, and Emmett's back. But when Rosalie becomes pregnant, she has no idea who the father of her child is. Who is the father of Rosalie's child Emmett or Carlisle ? Will Esme and Emmett find out the truth? Will Rosalie's and Carlisle forbidden love be revealed?

**All Human**

**Ages: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella are eighteen. Carlisle and Esme are thirty-six.**

**Parings: Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper Edward/Bella Carlisle/Esme Rosalie/Carlise**

**Rosalie, Alice and Bella are sisters and Emmett, Jasper and Edward are brothers.**

Twilight

Forbidden Love

By Hannah Curbishley

Preface- Crushing My Heart

_**Rosalie**_

I wished people would stop staring at me. It was so annoying. Yes, I got pregnant at eighteen. So what? Get over it people. If only they knew. If only they knew that I didn't have a fucking clue as to who the father of baby was. I knew it was either my boyfriend, Emmett's or my English Teacher, Carlisle's baby. Yes, I've been sleeping with my English teacher. I'm not proud of that fact, but I wouldn't change a fucking thing.

"Rosie baby, are you listing to me?" Emmett said. We were sitting at our lunch table with my sisters, Alice and Bella, and Emmett's brothers, Jasper and Edward. I was due to give birth in six weeks and, to be honest, I couldn't wait to meet my baby. But I also couldn't wait to get my body back.

"What Emmy?" I said with a smile. I really wasn't listening to him.

"Rose, are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately," Alice noticed.

"Ally, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm going to be acting weird. My hormones are everywhere," I said, trying not to snap at my sister.

"Sorry, Rose," Alice apologized.

"It's okay, Ally," I assured her with a small smile. I felt really tired. Being pregnant was so annoying.

"Emmy, I want to go home," I asked.

"Okay baby, we'll go now," Emmett said. I grabbed my bag and his. He helped me up from the table and led me towards the car park and his jeep. I caught sight of Carlisle standing in the car park talking to my History teacher and his wife Esme.

"Give me a minute, Emmett. I need to talk to Mr. Cullen," I said, forcing a smile.

"Okay, baby. I'll wait for you in the car," Emmett said, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello Rosalie, can we help you?" Esme said with a bright grin when I finally reached them.

"Sir, can I have a quick word about my English coursework?" I said with a shy smile.

"Of course, Rosalie," Carlisle said. We walked away from Esme. I got my coursework out of my bag.

"You didn't come over here to ask me about your coursework, did you Rose?" Carlisle said.

"No," I said sheepishly.

"Rose, I told you when you got pregnant that our affair was over. Esme's is three months pregnant now," Carlisle said.

"I remember you telling me, Carlisle, but I think you also remember me saying I didn't know who the father of my baby was. It's either you or Emmett," I reminded him.

"Miss Swan, I'm your English teacher. Go home with Emmett. Bring your baby up with him. Leave me alone please," Carlisle said.

"So what happens when Emmett finds out it's not his baby but yours? What do I do then, Sir?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But I want you to leave me alone. Esme and I have being trying to have a baby for years. I don't want anything go wrong," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Sir," I said. I turned around. Esme was walking towards us.

"Thank you for your help, Sir," I said with a small smile.

"Anytime, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"Bye, Miss." I said to Esme.

"Bye, Rosalie," Esme said, returning my smile. I walked towards Emmett's jeep. Tears were falling down my checks. It wasn't just sex between Carlisle and me. I truly fell in love with him and now he was crushing my heart in the palm of his hand.

I got into the jeep.

"Rosie honey, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine, Emmy. Just my hormones," I said with a forced smile.

"You sure?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure," I said. I placed a passionate kiss onto his lips. I saw out of the corner of my eye Carlisle and Esme kissing. I broke out of Emmett's and my kiss.

"Let's go home. I'm tired," I said with a small smile.

"Okay, Baby." Emmett started the jeep and drove me home. I went straight to bed when I got in. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. I gently sobbed to myself. How could I have been so stupid? Carlisle didn't love me. He never would. He'd taken a young girl with a fragile heart, used her for sex and crushed her heart. Our love was Forbidden. How did all these start? How did my life become complicated?

Oh, I remember! It was 2 years ago, September 3rd 2009, the start of Year 11, the day my life changed forever.


End file.
